<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft and Warm by MarkTheWolfman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778420">Soft and Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkTheWolfman/pseuds/MarkTheWolfman'>MarkTheWolfman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Softie, Gen, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hugs, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkTheWolfman/pseuds/MarkTheWolfman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alpha Hale is angry or frustrated he sends his betas to fetch him an omega. Stiles doesn't want to be chosen, but he knows it will happen sooner rather than later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbpotter/gifts">Gabbpotter</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439775">Cuddlewolf Extraordinaire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionchick1/pseuds/Fictionchick1">Fictionchick1</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles paced from side to side restlessly.</p><p>An invading pack had attacked the Hale pack, an <em>Alpha</em> pack.</p><p>And, although they had lost, they had managed to seriously injure two wolves and Alpha Hale was furious.</p><p>Everyone, even those relatively new to the town like him, knew very well what he did when he was angry, but it was the fisrt time he was there to witness it and, as the omega that he was, he could not help but be afraid.</p><p>Because every time the pack came back from a particularly bad or difficult battle, the alpha send two or three of his betas to the city to take a omega.</p><p>The reason was unknown, but all the residents loved and respected him, so no one objected and the omegas went, meekly, submissively, without struggling or protesting... and returned confused and dazed, adamantly refusing to say what happened to anyone.</p><p>It was unsettling.</p><p>Sure, they had no injuries, no marks or bruises, but Stiles wasn't stupid, he had learned the hard way the cruelties alphas could do to omegas and there were many that left no visible marks, he didn't have visible marks. But no one besides him seemed to see that, they didn't want to see it, they just openly ignored the clues and refused to think ill of their protector, whatever happened was nothing bad and no one but him would say otherwise.</p><p>But the worst of it was that, by talking to other omegas, he had noticed two things. One that they rarely took one of them twice, since apparently the alpha didn't like to repeat when it came to this. And two that he, because to be the outsider, was one of the few who had not yet been taken, which made all the chances of not being chosen against him, especially now that Lydia had called him to let him know that Isaac and Scott were seen wandering aimlessly through the streets, looking for.</p><p>A knock on the door made him jump.</p><p>"Stiles? You're here?"</p><p>He gulped.</p><p>It was Scott.</p><p>As slowly as he could, he walked to the door, pinching himself and counting his fingers in the way just to make sure it wasn't another nightmare.</p><p>It was not.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and opened it, putting on his best fake smile.</p><p>"So, you guys finally decided to fight your doors phobia, huh? I'm glad, I thought I would have to put silver bars on my window for you to stop breaking into my room"</p><p>No one laughed, but they both blushed slightly so he took it as a win, then he leaned against the doorframe in a facade of calm.</p><p>"I guess it's my turn, right?"</p><p>Scott nodded solemnly as Isaac shifted slightly behind him, as if preparing to catch him if he ran away.</p><p>Ha, as if running away was an option.</p><p>It was obvious that he had no chance of escaping, not with two of them and even if he managed to escape he would be marked as the disobedient omega and the people of Beacon Hills hated those who disobey their alpha.</p><p>He couldn't afford to make such a bad impression in just his third month here, who knows if they didn't end up kicking him out for it, even if he didn't want to go he had no choice.</p><p>"Yes, I imagined it" He finally said crossing the threshold and closing the door behind him "Come on?"</p><p>Two pairs of arms grabbed his gently as they began to walk, quietly escorting him through the streets, making him feel almost like a prisoner of war.</p><p>He took another deep breath and concentrated on soft-caring-mild-brotherly Scott's scent. They two had met and made friends long before Stiles had left town, before Scott was bitten. And even though his scent was slightly different now, it still gave him a sense of safe and calm, something he needed a lot now.</p><p>"Who were injured?" He asked when they entered the preserve, both out for corcern and to distract himself from his current situation.</p><p>"Erica and Boyd" Scott replied "And it was serious, Deaton almost couldn't save them"</p><p>The words sounded angry, furious that someone had hurt his pack and Stiles couldn't help but echo the sentiment. They weren't exactly friends but they had started to get closer little by little and the idea that they died was just horrible, he blamed his omega instincts.</p><p>"But they will be fine, right?"</p><p>Scott nodded.</p><p>"Yes, Deaton said they are out of danger now, they will recover"</p><p>A sigh of relief escaped his mouth making his friend laught.</p><p>"Don't laugh" He chided him, half seriously half jokingly, pushing him slightly with his shoulder "I have the right to worry"</p><p>"Sorry, is just that you and Derek are the same, he was hanging around like a lion on its cage the whole time Deaton was mending them, you both worry so much"</p><p>He flinched at the mention of the alpha and felt Scott stiffen, stopping and turning to see him, worry seeping into his scent, and Stiles' face must convey what he was thinking because his friend seemed to grasp the problem immediately, so he released him and pulled his packmate away from him too.</p><p>"Go ahead, Isaac" He comanded.</p><p>"But Derek said..."</p><p>A throaty growl silenced him and submissively bared his neck.</p><p>"Tell him that I told you to do it, we will go after you"</p><p>This time Isaac didn't question, he just nodded emphatically and ran off on all fours at an impressive speed.</p><p>Stiles felt bad for him, the poor skittish pup shouldn't have to get so fidget every time someone raised his voice a bit.</p><p>"It was not necessary to scare him away like that, you know?" He said when Isaac's heartbeat had faded from their ears.</p><p>"I will apologize later" Was the half guilty reply as Scott started walking again, gently pulling him to follow "For now I'm more worried about you"</p><p>He lowered his head, his friend sighed.</p><p>"Stiles, I know you went through hell before you came here, but not all alphas are like that."</p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>"No, just the most"</p><p>"Maybe" Scott conceded "But not Derek"</p><p>"No offense Scott, but he is your alpha and it is instinctive for you to defend him"</p><p>"But it's not instinctive to trust him" He replied "I trust him because I know him, and I know he's would never hurt an omega, especially not like that"</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" He wanted to sound mocking, scathing, but it came out weak and vulnerable.</p><p>Scott began to rub his back and his scent grew stronger and more fondling, clearly trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Do you think I would take you with him if I didn't?"</p><p>Stiles shook his head</p><p>Scott, he had discovered, was an fierce protector, practically growling when someone who seemed dangerous to him tried to approach him and kept marking him and his house to scare away alphas and betas trying to prey on an unclaimed omega. And that's not counting the only time a guy tried to pay him for sexual favors, and Scott just broke his arm in three places.</p><p>"Well, then please believe me" Scott said "You are not in danger with him"</p><p>He couldn't reply when the sight of the Hale house a few feet away made his mouth go dry. It was as big as he remembered it, looming over him just like the first time, cruelly reminding him that he was just a helpless little fox in a wolves territory.</p><p>The door was open and they walked in.</p><p>The silence was thunderous and as much as Stiles tried to believe his friend's words, his mind full of memories didn't want to collaborate and he soon discovered that he had begun to shake.</p><p>This felt so wrong, like he was being handed over by his best friend, his brother, like he was being left to his own devices.</p><p><em>No, he wouldn't do that, he's not doing it, </em>he argued with his mind, but, again, it didn't want to hear him.</p><p>"What if I am?" He dared.</p><p>Scott looked at him.</p><p>"I mean" He started again "What if he is a threat and I am in danger with him?</p><p>His brother tensed and growled under his breath, his scent changed to <em>possessive-protective-safeguarding-fierce</em>.</p><p>"You know the answer"</p><p>Yes, he knew it, he knew it very well, but he still had to hear it, he needed to hear it.</p><p>When they stopped in front of the room that undoubtedly belonged to the alpha the shaking of his body was almost uncontrollable and even the soft touch of Scott's hand rubbing his back and his scent was insufficient to reassure him.</p><p>"You'll be fine" Scott said opened the door to him.</p><p>He released a shaky breath and stepped inside, the door closing behind with a hideous creak.</p><p>The potent muskly smell hit him immediately making him wrinkle his nose in disgust because it was too strong and it came from everywhere.</p><p>Was he marking with scent? Marking his territory? Stiles vaguely remembered reading somewhere that alphas had a compulsive urge to mark when they were in heat. Oh God, had he got into his rut?</p><p>If he had, it didn't matter that he didn't want to, he was going to throw himself on him and try to knot him because alphas in rut couldn't control themselves. The needs for sex, to dominate and subjugate drove them savage, reaching the point of killing the omega they wanted to impregnate for being too rough.</p><p>A omega call for help crept up his throat, but he bit into it when he noticed that the smell was not arousal or pleasure, but anguish, anxiety, and a deep layer of anger and pain.</p><p>Oh, he wasn't in his rut, he was marked to calm down, he heard they did that sometimes.</p><p>He just hoped it had worked, facing a raging alpha was not something he wanted to do in the short term.</p><p>He carefully went deeper into the room looking around and not seeing his owner.</p><p>"Uh, alpha?"</p><p>An annoying little growl came from behind him and he spun around almost colliding with the hulking wolf who was now staring at him with bright red eyes. He was shifted, non-human claws and teeth extended and his face was blank despite the rage in his smell.</p><p>Stiles' heartbeat picked up and he took a step back, fearing that he was going to lash out.</p><p>"Derek" He said instead.</p><p>Uh, What? </p><p>"I mean, call me Derek" The wolf clarified with a voice was incredibly soft for someone who seemed to be barely holding back his anger "Only some of my betas call me alpha"</p><p>He just blinked confused, but the alpha ignored it by leaning down slightly and making his skin crawl when he began to smell his neck. A little annoying sound and then there were fingers on the back of his neck, tentatively trailing over his scent blocker.</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>It wasn't a question, even if it was worded like one and Stiles was too confused to do anything but nod anyway.</p><p>Delicately, a fingernail hooked under the patch carefully peeling it off. And then the muzzle returned, gently pressing against his throat right over his Adam's apple that bobbed slightly as he gulped.</p><p>Again, the alpha ignore it, and started to drag his nose up and down the sensitive flesh of his neck, inhaling vehemently, and suddenly the smell of him changed to something warmer, relaxed and the sound of a loud sigh of satisfaction rang in his ears.</p><p>Stiles' heart racing violently at the closeness and his brain sounding the danger alarms (every time an alpha got so close to him it ended badly). But he forcing himself not to move despite the strong urge to flee, triying to hold onto his friend's words.</p><p>Nothing was happening yet. Both of them was wearing their clothes yet. And, while smelling him was weird, it didn't necessarily have to end in that.</p><p>Right?</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the alpha pulling back almost reluctantly. He was shifted back, human eyes closed calmly and Stiles could swear he was smiling.</p><p>He let out a breath that he didn't know had been held and opened his mouth to ask what the hell that was and if it was already over, when the eyes opened again, now filled with a relaxed, longing green.</p><p>"Take off your shirt"</p><p>His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He knew it, he knew it, he knew it</p><p>Scott had been wrong, Scott had trusted too much, he had trusted Derek with Stiles' body and he was so so wrong.</p><p>"Stiles?" The alpha asked, stepping forward.</p><p>He tried to take a step back, but his body didn't move, frozen in fear, which only made his panic worse. His heart pounding so hard it seemed like it was going to jump out of his chest and his breathing starting to accelerate dangerously.</p><p>"Stiles, you're fine?"</p><p>No, he wasn't, his stomach was churning with horrible discomfort and his chest felt tight with something so heavy he couldn't understand how he was still breathing.</p><p>He couldn't move, couldn't <em>breathe</em> and the alpha was there and he couldn't– couldn't–</p><p>
  <em>He was twelve again, and he was alone, there was a coyote behind him, chasing him, hunting him, and he hadn't wanted to go into his hunting territory, but he was hungry—</em>
</p><p>"Oh, damn it. Stiles, can you hear me?"</p><p>He opened his mouth for what? cry? shout out? beg? Whatever it was it didn't come out, cause her fucking throat was completely closed, not enough air was reaching his lungs.</p><p>
  <em>He was caught, a large figure loomed over him, leering at him, mouth curving into a cruel smile cruel and red eyes shining with a promise—</em>
</p><p>No, no, no.</p><p>A hand came to rest on his shoulder, a huge hand, and he choked with jis next breath.</p><p>
  <em>Big clawed hands dig into his wrists drawing blood, a hot and too wet tongue slowly creeps down while he begged and cried—</em>
</p><p>"Stiles, hey, look at me"</p><p><em>Where are you?</em> He tried to ask, but he couldn't, his throat was filled with large, heavy stones and his lungs were burning.</p><p>No.</p><p>Please don't, <em>please</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Something unbearably hot and thick thrusted in, moans of pleasure ringing in his ear and he couldn't did nothing, he couldn't—</em>
</p><p>Everything became blurry and suddenly he was falling, his body crashing into something firm and hard like concrete, two arms under his armpits.</p><p>"Stiles, you have to breathe. Stiles, pup you're having a panic attack. You need to breath"</p><p>He couldn't, there wasn't enough air here, there was only a dizzy blur and choked harsh gasps and there was fire in his lungs and a dull anche oppressing his chest.</p><p>"Pup, you need to calm down, deep breaths, come on, pup, I need you to calm down" The voice was firm, authoritative. "Pup, breathe. Come on. Follow my beat"</p><p>The surface against his face started to expanded and contracting in exaggerated breaths and he did his best to copy them, but it was still too fast, too shallow.</p><p>"Slower" The voice admonished and he was pushed further against what he now knew to be someone's chest. "Listen. In, hold for three, out. Do it. In, hold for three and out. In, hold for three and out"</p><p>He concentrated on the rhythm and little by little managed to match the words and the gasps slowly died down.</p><p>"That's it, very good"</p><p>World trickled back to him in fractured pieces: the cold ground under his knees, the wetness dripping off his face, the chin over his head and the two huge arms wrapped around him, below his shoulders, pinning his arms.</p><p>His breath stuttered.</p><p>"Stiles, breath" The Alpha reminded "It's okay, you're safe"</p><p><em>Safe</em>, he thought self-mockingly, yeah, wanting to be safe was what got him into this in the first place.</p><p>He knew that no alpha would be kind to a fox without asking for anything in return and yet he had accepted it without hesitation because he was weak and starving -and now he had to pay-.</p><p>More tears began to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>"Pup, It's okay" A hand started to pet his hair as the rest the grip shifted to something looser "Can you tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>Wasn't it obvious?</p><p>Or did he want him to spell it out?</p><p>Delight in the fear and pain he were causing him?</p><p>Stiles didn't want to find out and opened his mouth to call his friend– and stopped.</p><p>Because what would happen to Scott if he made him come?</p><p>He had made it quite clear that he was willing to face his alpha to defend him, but what about him?</p><p>If he lost, which seemed quite likely if not obvious, the alpha could see his little heroic act as a challenge and take him out of the pack, worse, he could expel him from his territory.</p><p>He shuddered to bone at the thought.</p><p>Scott was strong and would probably survive out there, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't suffer and, as a packless, sure he would.</p><p>Also, with Scott out of the equation, the alpha could only pick up where he left off and even make it worse for asking for help.</p><p>Stiles sobbed.</p><p>No, he was better alone.</p><p>This alpha was nice until the moment.</p><p>Maybe he could hear him, maybe he could have mercy of him.</p><p>"Puppy, can you talk?"</p><p>Despite the trembling of his lips and his dry mouth, he tried, opening and closing his mouth like a drowning fish.</p><p>Pathetic, couldn't even beg properly, but if he didn't the alpha would move on and he didn't want to– didn't want to–</p><p>"It's okay, take you time"</p><p>Soft caresses on his back were added to petting, but weren't soothing in the least and he was already shaking again.</p><p>Such miserable.</p><p>"Please d-don't" He finally stuttered.</p><p>"Don't what?" Asked the alpha pulling him away a little to look into his eyes.</p><p>Stiles shuddered and forced the words out.</p><p>"Please, don't make me do this"</p><p>The alpha's face twisted in confusion and bewilderment before turning to realization and horror and finally settling in shame and guilt.</p><p>"God, I am an idiot, I should have assumed you would think that"</p><p>And then, very carefully, the alpha, who was kneeling before, sat down completely on the floor, gently tugging him down onto his lap and pushing him against his chest so that his ear rested right over his heart.</p><p>"No, I didn't bring you here to rape you. I would never do something like that. You and everyone in this city is under my protection and I would never do anything to hurt any of you"</p><p>His heartbeat was steady, without stuttering or change.</p><p>He was telling the truth. But that didn't make sense. If he didn't want sex what did he want? What else could he want?</p><p>"Then what?" Stiles barely managed to ask, sounding broken.</p><p>The alpha sighed, the arms pulled him a little closer and the chin was again over his head.</p><p>"Omegas calms me" He replied softly "Their scent helps me relax when I'm mad or worried"</p><p><em>Erica and Boyd.</em> Scott was right. He was really affected by what happened to them, for almost losing them. He supposed he made sense, they were his pack after all, but that still didn't explain his strange request.</p><p>"A-And the shirt?"</p><p>"Physical contact also helps, especially skin-on-skin"</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Well, that explained why he clung to him like if he was a lifeline.</p><p>"But if you want you can keep it, or you can even leave"</p><p>The grip squeezed for a second before loosened completely so Stiles could break it if he wanted, making it quite clear that he was fighting with himself to make that suggestion.</p><p>He felt bad.</p><p>Here he doubting this guy because he was an alpha and he being willing to deal with his problems on his own to make him feel safe.</p><p>"Why?" He asked</p><p>More tears in his eyes, for a different reason, but he couldn't stop them, the dam had already been broken and the wave of emotions was overwhelming.</p><p>"Because you are pack and I am your alpha, it is my duty to take care of you and if you do not feel comfortable" He took a deep breath "If you don't feel comfortable I won't force you to stay"</p><p>Stiles thought about it.</p><p>His heart was still racing faster than normal and he still didn't feel entirely comfortable, but knowing the why, it felt wrong to leave.</p><p>The alpha, no, Derek, was obviously starving for contact and leave him, his instincts stirring at the idea, surprising him. The Omega inside him seems to have processed the situation faster than he has, gone from yelling at him to call for help, to telling him not to dare to leave and leave this needy <strike>pup</strike> alone.</p><p>Swallowing, closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by his instincts and easily sank deeper into the hug.</p><p>Derek made a happy sound and pulled him closer, his body wrapping protectively, but carefully, so careful not to squeeze too hard, not to hurt him.</p><p>It was– it was nice.</p><p>He had already snuggled up with other members of the pack, to comfort them after a nightmare, but them wasn't like this one.</p><p>Isaac, for example, hugged like an octopus, holding on so tight and needy that if he had the strength he would have left bruises.</p><p>And Jackson, well, his was soft and loose, too loose, inexperienced, afraid of being rejected.</p><p>Them were both heartbreaking.</p><p>This not.</p><p>This one was neither too tight nor too loose, it was gentle and soft, cocooning him by warmth fatherly affection.</p><p>One more tear was shed.</p><p>He hadn't been hugged like this in <em>years</em>.</p><p>Hugs meant comfort, protection, but it had been so long since he had <em>received</em> it instead of <em>giving</em> it.</p><p>He sank even further, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and holding on when he felt him shift his grip to lift him up.</p><p>If he didn't feel like a little kid before, now he definitely did.</p><p>Derek laid him gently on the middle of the bed and, to him chagrin, he pulled away from him slightly again to meet his gaze.</p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p>Do about what? He had already made it clear that he wanted to stay, right? So what–</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Finally understanding, Stiles took off his shirt.</p><p>Derek nodded and soon removed his as well, then gracefully flopped onto the mattress, opening his arms in wide invitation.</p><p>Stiles gladly accepted it, this time ducking his head into the crook of neck and shoulder of the alpha, bathing with the kind-caring-protective-stressed scents that emanating from him.</p><p>Almost purring, he impulsively reached to run his wrist gland over Derek' nape to sceting him too.</p><p>It was okay with him to he do it, right?</p><p>He said they were a pack and packs share smells, right?</p><p>For his relief, the alpha just let out a contentment rumble before starting to rub his cheek against Stiles' neck depositing more protective pheromones there.</p><p>The fox couldn't help but laugh at the gesture.</p><p>He was like a big puppy.</p><p>"You really are a softie, right?"</p><p>An annoying sound was his only reply.</p><p>"Sorry" He said, not regretting it at all "It's just I can't believe you like snuggling with omegas"</p><p>Even without seeing him, he knew that Derek had blushed and Stiles stroked his neck a little more to make it clear that he wasn't teasing him.</p><p>"Does your pack know?"</p><p>"Some" He answered sounding sleepy.</p><p>Stiles was starting to feel sleepy too, all the rush of emotions had left him drained so, careful not to hit Derek, he bent his legs so he could snuggle properly against the massive chest and this time he had definitely started to purr.</p><p>"Now what?" He asked him with a small yawn.</p><p>Derek yawned in response before shifting slightly to rest his hand on the back of Stiles' neck and adjusting his grip to he could settle himself against the pillows.</p><p>"Sleep"</p><p>That sounded like a good plan.</p><p>So he closed his eyes, finding Derek's pleasant purr echoing his just before sleep claimed him at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>